Le temps d'un sourire
by ToMakeMyLifeAnAdventure
Summary: OS - Si Ron et Hermione ne s'était pas embrassé dans la chambre des secrets, si le temps d'un battement de cils ils y avaient pensé mais s'étaient rétractés. Peut-être que le temps d'un sourire ils retrouveront la raison qui les avait initialement poussé l'un vers l'autre.


**Chapitre 1 : "Le temps d'un sourire** ", écrit le 20/04/2012  
Des fleurs jetées dans une poubelle, un regard fuyant et des mains moites. Si un jour on lui posait la question Ron Weasley pourrait sans hésitation affirmer que ce jour fut le plus honteux de sa vie.  
Il s'était levé tôt, avait consciencieusement choisi ses vêtements et s'était arrêté en chemin pour acheter des fleurs. Des lys, ses préférées. Mais tout cela n'avait pas suffi. Il n'avait fallu que deux petites secondes et un sourire freedent pour détruire tous ses espoirs et son cœur au passage.

Pendant la bataille finale, Hermione et Ron avaient échangé un baiser fugace mais sincère. Croyant leurs dernières heures venues, ils avaient voulu s'avouer leur amour. Cependant une fois l'adrénaline retombée, la timidité reprenait vite le dessus. À cela ajoutons une célébrité non préméditée, et nous avons un destin bien facétieux.

Hélas oui, tout le monde pensait que Ron et Hermione pourraient enfin être ensemble. Ils étaient vivants, ils s'aimaient, et venaient de s'embrasser. Seulement tout n'était pas aussi simple.  
Une fois Voldemort anéanti, on eut besoin de nos trois protagonistes pour aider à la reconstruction. Ils furent demandés un peu partout pour répondre à des questions, que ce soit au Ministère de la Magie ou à la télévision. Propulsés au rang de « superstars » sans le vouloir vraiment, ils n'eurent que peu de temps pour se voir.  
En effet on proposa un poste à Hermione au Département des Affaires étrangères. Un emploi qu'elle n'osait même pas espérer. Elle accepta donc sans regrets, mais cela impliquait de nombreux voyages dans le monde entier. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Ron et elle avaient conclu qu'une pause leur serait bénéfique. Après tout leur idylle n'avait pas réellement commencé.  
La discussion qu'ils avaient eue ce jour-là resta gravée dans la mémoire de Ron. Ils étaient à l'aéroport, elle attendait un vol qui l'emmènerait à New York.  
« Tu sais je ne pars que pour trois semaines, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accompagner.  
\- Je sais, répliqua Ron, mais j'en avais envie. »  
Hermione lui fit un sourire et s'avança comme pour lui dire quelque chose, mais sa gorge se bloqua. De son côté Ron essayait de lui dire qu'elle allait lui manquer et qu'il l'aimait, mais sa timidité naturelle lui empêchait de trouver les bons mots.  
« Je ne serais pas souvent là pendant les deux prochaines années qui vont s'écouler. Le Ministère veut que je sois formée sur le terrain. Harry, Ginny et toi, vous allez me manquer.  
\- Toi aussi », répondit Ron avec ferveur.  
Le jeune homme prit ses derniers mots comme un encouragement et voulut s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser. Mais le destin ne semblait pas de cet avis et s'exprima à travers la bouche d'Hermione.  
« Mais nous sommes jeunes ! Je n'ai que dix-sept ans après tout. Je suis persuadée que ces voyages vont me faire le plus grand bien. Nous nous verrons à chaque fois que je reviendrai à Londres n'est-ce pas ? »  
Ron tenta tant bien que mal de masquer sa déception et afficha un sourire morne.  
« Oui bien sûr. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt. »

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils se donnèrent une accolade amicale, et elle disparut dans les airs. Les trois semaines devinrent deux mois, et quand elle revint ce fut sous les traits d'une femme bronzée au soleil californien et au sourire radieux. Bien entendu son nouveau travail lui prenait les trois quarts de son temps, et ses visites furent rares.  
Ron fut tout d'abord irrité de son absence, puis il décida de prendre son mal en patience. Après tout elle avait raison, ils étaient jeunes. De plus ne disait-on pas que les unions de personnes s'étant connues très jeunes ne duraient jamais ? Il se concentra sur son propre emploi, il était devenu coach sportif d'une équipe de Quidditch.

Les semaines et les mois se succédèrent. Fréquemment il recevait des nouvelles d'Hermione qui lui venaient de New York principalement, mais aussi de Tokyo ou de Paris. Dans ses lettres, elle semblait heureuse et ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son nouveau style de vie. Elle rencontrait des personnalités influentes, découvrait de nouveaux systèmes de gouvernement et apprenait de nouvelles formes de magie. En un mot cette formation était réellement bénéfique.  
Ron, pendant ce temps, rongeait son frein. Il lui semblait que chaque semaine était plus longue que la précédente. Et le manque qui auparavant le faisait tellement souffrir était devenu plus qu'une habitude, c'était devenu une souffrance quotidienne et lancinante. Il fut donc plus qu'impatient et excité quand il apprit que sa formation touchait à sa fin.

Pour ce jour très spécial, celui où ils pourraient se retrouver, il avait mis tous les atouts de son côté. Et malgré le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été question d'amour dans leurs lettres, Ron pensait - naïvement il faut l'avouer - que leur passion ne s'était jamais ternie. C'était donc d'un pas assuré, son bouquet de fleurs à la main, qu'il avait transplané jusqu'à son immeuble. Il avait grimpé les quatre étages qui menaient à son appartement et avait frappé à sa porte.  
Un coup.  
Deux coups.

Des bruits de pas derrière la porte. Au lieu d'une Hermione ébouriffée, quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand il aperçut en travers de la porte un superbe apollon brun qui lui demanda dans un anglais musical :  
« Who are you ?  
\- Euh… je …  
\- Hey Ron ! » Hermione apparut derrière le jeune homme qui ne portait pour tout vêtement qu'un caleçon. « Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir. »  
Ron était pour le moins perdu, il eut du mal à ce concentrer sur sa réponse, mais réussit tant bien que mal à balbutier :  
« Je… je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. Il paraît que tu es revenue définitivement.  
\- Oui en effet. Je vais recevoir un poste permanent à Londres. Mais entre je t'en prie. »  
Vivement elle se recula et demanda doucement à son « ami » de bien vouloir aller mettre quelque chose. Elle avait franchement rougi en se rendant compte de la situation qu'avait surprise Ron. Vêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise qui n'avait rien de féminin, Hermione était décoiffée et avait encore les lèvres gonflées.  
Ron devina vite ce qu'il avait interrompu et il jeta prestement les fleurs qu'il avait à la main de façon à ce que la jeune femme ne les voie pas. Il rentra ensuite dans l'appartement mais resta sur le seuil.  
« Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je pense que je tombe mal. »  
Sa voix s'était faite dure et métallique. La colère avait remplacé la tristesse et l'étonnement.  
Durant les deux dernières années, il avait désespéré, anéanti par le manque de celle qu'il aimait. Et aujourd'hui il la retrouvait avec un autre. Avait-il donc été assez bête et naïf ? Cet amour qu'il croyait invincible et réciproque, n'avait-il été pendant tout ce temps qu'à sens unique ? Le monde s'écroulait pour Ron. Ce spectacle qu'Hermione offrait était insupportable, il n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Et le plus vite possible. L'air autour de lui devenait irrespirable, il avait les jambes en coton et son cœur oscillait entre des battements irréguliers ou le silence radio.  
Ce fut ce moment que choisit notre hidalgo pour refaire son apparition. Il avait mis cette fois un pantalon mais était torse nu. Ron devina que sa chemise était certainement celle qu'Hermione portait. Il eut de ce fait l'occasion de voir la musculature digne d'un magazine qu'arborait l'inconnu, ainsi que son magnifique sourire freedent.  
« Euh… Ron je te présente Milo, il est américain. »  
 _Milo ha ha non mais c'est vraiment un prénom ça ! Ce n'est pas possible, je rêve..._  
« Milo c'est Ron, je t'en ai déjà parlé. Mon meilleur ami. »  
Outch ! Ça fait mal ! Ami. Elle avait osé... Donc pour elle _voilà ce que j'étais, un ami...  
Ce simple petit mot de trois lettres résonna encore et encore dans la tête de Ron. _  
« Oh bonjour. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! »  
 _L'hidalgo avait un accent très prononcé, il me tendait la main avec son sourire jovial. J'eus une envie folle de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure. Mais au lieu de cela, gentiment je lui serrai la main._  
 _S'ensuivit alors une longue discussion où j'appris comment ils se rencontrèrent. Un concert à Tokyo. Et comment ce bel architecte avait décidé de la suivre jusqu'à Londres. C'est dingue comment une heure peut avoir un goût de supplice. Physiquement je montrais un intérêt poli et réussis à écouter tout leur discours dégoulinant de romantisme, mais intérieurement j'étais mort. Une vague glacée m'avait transi le cœur et celui-ci semblait sur le point de s'arrêter de battre. Enfin si un cœur brisé pouvait encore battre…  
Vint enfin le moment de prendre congé. De lui-même mon corps s'éloigna d'Hermione, instinctivement il savait que le moindre contact me tuerait. Faisant un petit signe d'adieu je disparus pour m'enfermer seul dans mon chagrin et dans la première bouteille qui dépassait les 20 degrés d'alcool.  
Hermione me regarda partir avec sur le visage un sourire triste. Elle savait qu'elle venait de me briser le cœur. _

Le temps fut une fois de plus le pire ennemi de Ron. Le jeune homme n'aspirait qu'à pouvoir se plonger tout entier dans son désespoir. Il avait rompu le lien qui l'unissait à sa famille et à son travail, en un mot sa vie entière s'effilochait. Son équipe de Quidditch ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines. Ils venaient tous, chacun à tour de rôle faire le pied de grue devant son petit appartement de Londres. Mais Ron se sentait tellement perdu qu'il n'entendait pas les supplications de ses amis.  
Harry, prévenu par le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, se rendit à son tour chez Ron. Mais feignant la maladie, il n'alla pas lui ouvrir.  
Cependant un élément important allait le forcer à sortir de sa tanière. MOLLY.  
La mère de Ron, croyant son fils chéri alité, prit les choses en main. Un bouillon de poule dans une main elle se rendit à son appartement et le menaça si bien des pires atrocités qu'il fut obligé de répondre.  
Reconduit comme un enfant au Terrier, il fallut une semaine entière à sa mère pour le sortir de son mutisme et le remettre sur pied.  
Il refoula totalement sa rencontre avec Hermione et n'en parla à personne. Même Harry n'en sut rien. Pour tout le monde la version officielle était une simple maladie.

Et la vie reprit lentement son cours. Ron retourna au travail avec acharnement. Tout ce qui le distrayait était bon à prendre. Il tentait d'oublier sa morbide solitude.

Mais Harry aussi avait su qu'Hermione était de retour. Comme son ami il alla lui rendre une petite visite. Lui eut la chance de ne pas se retrouver nez à nez avec Milo. Cependant dans la conversation Hermione lui en parla. Elle lui avoua que ses deux années lui avaient été extrêmement bénéfiques. Elle avait ainsi réussi à mettre de la distance avec Voldemort et la guerre. Malgré les apparences, ces batailles l'avaient profondément marquée. Elle était fière, bien sûr, de son rôle dans la chute du mage noir. Mais elle devait bien avouer que ce poids phénoménal qui avait pesé sur leurs jeunes épaules avait anéanti leurs années d'insouciance. Parcourir le monde lui avait ouvert un monde de possibilités.  
Elle avait aussi compris qu'elle avait fixé sur Ron un idéal, qu'il ne méritait pas, avouons-le. Pendant les années Poudlard elle avait accordé à Ron une place dans son cœur, qu'aujourd'hui elle jugeait trop grande. Son voyage lui avait fait connaître d'autres individus et d'autres personnalités. De fait elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était. Certes Ron lui avait manqué, mais pas vraiment plus que Harry. L'expression « loin des yeux, loin du cœur », avait été vraie cette fois-ci. Au fil du temps si Ron s'était désespéré, Hermione elle, avait joui d'une certaine indépendance et de liberté.  
De plus sa grande excuse pour la fermeture de son cœur avait été la période Lavande. Lui ne s'était pas gêné pour sortir avec une autre fille, la laissant seule et meurtrie. Hermione avait elle aussi le droit d'être aimée. Partant de ce principe, elle ne lui appartenait pas et pouvait donc faire ce que bon lui semblait. Pleine de ces bonnes intentions, elle avait réussi à se persuader elle-même que leurs sentiments n'étaient que le jouet d'un jeune âge. Ne dit-on pas que le premier amour est important parce que neuf ? Mais il faut parfois savoir tourner la page. Elle aimerait toujours Ron, comme son ami, son frère et son premier amour. Mais elle se dissuada de l'imaginer comme plus que cela. Milo était rentré dans sa vie comme une tornade. Il était sa bouffée d'oxygène. Tout était simple avec lui.  
« Il faut que tu comprennes Harry que je suis lasse de tout prévoir et de tout planifier. Pendant des années je me suis compliquée la vie à essayer d'être parfaite, à être la personne qu'on attendait de moi. Mais en fait, rien n'est compliqué si on ne le désire pas. Quand je suis arrivée en Europe, on m'a dit « Arrête Hermione ! Vis l'instant présent. Carpe Diem ! ». Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Milo. Je suis bien avec lui ! Il ne me demande pas de faire des projets, de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens ou de lui promettre un amour éternel. On est bien ensemble c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Quand Harry ressortit de chez elle quelques heures après, il était un peu désorienté. Pour lui tout avait toujours été bien net. Ron et Hermione ensemble c'était immuable. Le destin les avait poussés à être en couple. Ils étaient prédestinés, indissociables. Ce n'était pas concevable autrement. Mais visiblement son amie avait d'autres idées en tête et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Elle méritait d'être heureuse ! Ron n'avait peut-être pas su la toucher. Ils étaient si timides tous les deux !  
Qu'en penser ? Il ne savait plus… Mais après tout ce n'était pas sa vie. Il avait déjà assez de soucis avec la sienne, sans se préoccuper de celle des autres. Tant que ses amis ne souffraient pas et qu'ils s'entendaient toujours c'était le principal.  
D'ailleurs il allait ce week-end manger au Terrier, pourquoi ne pas réunir Hermione, Milo et Ron ? Il verrait ainsi comment ils allaient se comporter et pourrait ainsi juger qui était Milo. Il voulait bien ne pas s'en mêler mais il fallait quand même que ce soit un homme digne d'Hermione. Pas un de ces bellâtres sans cervelle, ou un de ces intellectuels ennuyeux. Il avait bien une bénédiction ou un avis à donner non ? Après tout il était son meilleur ami.

Et ainsi fut fait. Le dimanche suivant, ils étaient tous réunis au Terrier. Et c'était assez original de voir évoluer ce groupe hétéroclite dans le jardin des Weasley. Harry gai et serviable, souriait à tout le monde et tentait de diffuser de la bonne humeur. Tout le contraire de Ron qui affichait une moue triste et méprisable. Il se sentait mal à l'aise et gauche. Sûr, il aurait donné cher pour être très loin d'ici. Molly égale à elle-même déambulait d'un endroit à un autre, arrangeant une nappe ici et coupant des légumes là-bas. Mais, bien sûr, la plus grande nouveauté était Hermione et Milo qui étaient apparus ensemble, respirant le parfait bonheur. Hermione un peu plus sur ses gardes tentait de se montrer discrète et polie. Mais Milo avait ramené avec lui toute la suffisance et l'exubérance américaine. Il parlait tout le temps, faisait des blagues et riait fort. Et le pire c'est que toute la famille Weasley appréciait ce jeune homme.  
Tous sauf Ron, cela va sans dire. Notre protagoniste se désolait de voir ses frères plaisanter avec Milo. Il enrageait quand il voyait sa propre mère l'écouter poliment. Et pire que tout, il fulminait littéralement lorsque ses yeux voyaient les sourires d'Hermione pour son compagnon. Ils avaient l'air… heureux. Oui c'était bien cela le terme. Et c'était le pire pour Ron. Il observait ses regards, ses frémissements quand Milo la frôlait.  
Ron ne savait plus très bien où il en était et ce qu'il devait faire. Il aimait Hermione depuis le premier jour, il voulait aller vers elle dans l'instant et lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle et faire son bonheur. Mais ce bonheur elle semblait l'avoir trouvé dans les bras d'un autre. Que faire ? Aller la voir, tout lui confesser… ou ne rien dire et la laisser goûter à ce bonheur même si cela impliquait qu'il disparaisse de sa vie ?  
Oui à ce moment très précis Ron Weasley était submergé par des émotions contradictoires. Il voulait que quelqu'un l'aide et lui dise quoi faire. Il voulait revenir au temps de Poudlard où seuls Hermione, Harry et lui existaient. Mais cela n'était plus possible, ils avaient grandi et rien ne pourrait changer le temps passé.

À la fin du repas, le jeune homme sortit dans le jardin. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Harry vint le rejoindre.  
« Ça va ?  
\- Pas vraiment, soupira Ron. Tu sais, je ne m'étais jamais dit qu'un jour comme celui-ci aurait pu arriver. Pour moi tout était… clair et simple. Je sais pas comment on a pu en arriver là ! Et ça me tue. Ça me tue, si tu savais, de rester là à rien faire. À hésiter bêtement en me demandant quoi faire, incapable de prendre la bonne décision. »  
Gentiment Harry lui pressa l'épaule, il se sentait si triste pour son ami. Pour la première fois il entrevoyait ô combien c'était difficile pour Ron. Mais aucun mot n'aurait pu soulager son ami. Alors Harry renonça à parler. Il se contenta de rester à ses côtés en silence pour lui montrer qu'il le soutenait à sa manière. Combien de temps s'écoula ainsi ? Une minute, une heure, plus… Les deux hommes restèrent simplement là, accoudés à une barrière dans le jardin.

Jusqu'à ce que des talons se fissent entendre. Ils se retournèrent et virent Hermione qui hésitait à les rejoindre. Finalement elle s'approcha doucement et se plaça à la gauche de Harry. Les trois protagonistes réunis. Les héros qui délivrèrent le monde du plus grand mage noir que la Terre ait jamais connu. Ils étaient là, tous les trois comme avant.  
Sauf que rien n'était plus comme avant, et ne le serait jamais. Harry sentait la tension monter peu à peu. Ron s'était tendu et Hermione semblait peinée. Il était sûr que mentalement elle cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation. Il décida qu'il était temps de les laisser seuls et rentra dans le Terrier.

Le silence s'installa. Hermione était de plus en plus nerveuse.  
« J'ai appris que tu avais été malade.  
\- Oui. »  
Ron ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.  
« Ça va mieux maintenant ?  
\- Oui. »  
Hermione soupira.  
« Tu pourrais au moins te retourner et me regarder !  
\- Pourquoi ? »  
Elle s'avança, le saisit par la manche et le força à la regarder. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer « parce que nous sommes amis », mais quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien, son cœur manqua un battement. Tant de désespoir et de tristesse la troubla. Le lien qui les unissait en cet instant était presque palpable. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Cet échange presque physique leur suffisait. Elle entrevit la profondeur de sa peine et vit qu'il n'arrivait pas à renoncer à elle.  
« Tu accepterais de répondre à mes questions ? »  
La voix de Ron était étrangement rauque et grave.  
Hermione hésitait.  
« Peut-être.  
\- Toutes mes questions, sans détours. Tu me dois au moins ça non ?  
\- Que veux-tu savoir ? »  
Ron réfléchit un instant. Il était sûr des questions qu'il voulait poser, c'était les réponses qui l'effrayaient. Et s'il se rendait compte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, et si en partant il y a quelques années c'était pour le fuir… ? Et si elle était plus heureuse sans lui ?  
« Est-ce que ça a été réel ?  
\- Réel ? »  
Elle semblait un peu perdue.  
« Toi et moi ? Parce qu'honnêtement plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que je n'ai été qu'un fou qui s'est lui-même bercé d'illusions.  
\- Non, non Ron je… »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.  
« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…  
\- C'est peut-être bien ça le problème, lui dit-il. Moi je sais exactement quoi te dire et je sais ce que je ressens pour toi.  
\- Oui. Oui Ron, ça a été réel pour moi aussi. Et ça le sera sûrement toujours. Mais… mais maintenant je suis avec Milo. C'est avec lui que je veux être. J'ai pas envie de te perdre comme ami, tu es important pour moi. Surtout n'en doute pas.  
\- Il faut savoir ce que tu veux. C'est lui ou moi ! Ne crois pas un seul instant que je pourrais tirer un trait sur mes sentiments et redevenir simplement ton ami. »  
Une larme silencieuse coula sur la joue d'Hermione. Elle savait qu'en revenant avec Milo, elle perdrait sûrement Ron. Mais elle s'était refusée à cette idée, elle l'avait repoussée au plus profond de son être, espérant que Ron comprendrait son choix et ne s'éloignerait pas. Cette idée, naïve certes, l'avait réconfortée. Aujourd'hui les paroles de Ron la ramenait à la réalité. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix. Et c'était tellement plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Oui bien sûr, elle n'aimait plus Ron comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Il était son premier amour. Mais Milo, lui, n'avait pas eu peur de lui avouer tout de suite ses sentiments, il ne l'avait pas forcée à être son âme sœur. Le problème avec Ron c'est que pour lui une relation se définissait avec mariage et enfants. Bien sûr il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, mais elle le savait. Ron attendait d'Hermione qu'elle soit une épouse et une femme. L'étape de la « petite amie » n'existait pas dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas ce qu'Hermione voulait. La guerre les avait fait grandir trop vite et elle voulait retrouver de l'insouciance. C'était ce que Milo lui apportait. Il n'attendait d'elle que de l'affection.  
Son choix était donc fait. Les dés en étaient jetés.

Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ron. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais ses prunelles étaient fixes, symbolisant sa décision implacable.  
« Je suis désolée Ron. Je ne veux pas te perdre et je ne veux pas que tu souffres, mais…  
\- J'ai compris. Tu le choisis. Je ne veux plus te voir ! »  
La rage avait envahi ses traits. Ron n'était plus maître de lui-même. Toute sa tristesse et sa déception le submergeaient littéralement. Il n'arrivait plus à penser ni à respirer. La douleur était trop grande.

Il décida de transplaner pour partir le plus loin possible. Il ne voulait plus voir le visage d'Hermione en pleurs. Il voulait rester seul. Ne sachant pas très bien où il avait atterri, il décida de marcher sans vraiment regarder autour de lui.  
Comme si le destin se liguait contre lui, la pluie se mit lentement à tomber. Puis elle devint torrentielle. Le vent soufflait si fort que les rares individus dehors se dépêchèrent de rentrer chez eux pour se retrouver au chaud. Ron, lui, n'avait plus rien : plus de famille, d'amis, ni même de place forte où être en sécurité.  
Il s'assit sur un banc, laissant le pluie glisser sur son visage. Elle lui semblait si fraîche par contraste avec son corps qui le brûlait littéralement. Il sentait un feu grandir dans son estomac. Il n'était plus maître de son corps ni de son esprit. La douleur était si forte qu'il voulait hurler.  
Le jeune homme décida de faire une mise au point. Il réentendit mentalement chaque mot qu'elle avait prononcé et tenta de comprendre comment il en était arrivé là.  
Soudain une image lui revint en mémoire. Celle de l'aéroport, juste avant qu'Hermione parte pour New-York. Il y avait deux ans.  
C'était à ce moment précis qu'il aurait dû la retenir. Il aurait dû lui confier tout ce qu'il pensait et ressentait. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Le temps était immuable… à moins que… !  
Une idée saugrenue lui vint soudainement. C'était de la pure folie… Non, bien sûr que non…  
Mais pourquoi pas ?  
Ron sourit comme un idiot. L'idée qui lui était venue était stupide et impossible à réaliser. Mais en cet instant précis, sa vie elle-même était insensée et démentielle. Alors quitte à tout perdre, Ron se raccrocha à cette idée déraisonnable et totalement folle.  
Non, il ne laisserait pas Hermione partir sans se battre une dernière fois. Même s'il devait perdre tout ce qui lui restait - et c'était bien peu - d'amour-propre et de fierté, il voulait jusqu'au bout tenter sa chance.

Se relevant d'un bond et avec dans les yeux une lueur proche de la démence, il décida de transplaner dans Londres. Il arriva près d'une cabine téléphonique et demanda à entrer dans le Ministère de la Magie. Sa position d'ancien héros de guerre lui permit d'accéder au hall sans encombres. Le problème fut de trouver une excuse pour se rendre à la Salle du Temps.  
Car c'était bien cela son projet : il voulait remonter le temps de deux ans pour se retrouver dans cet aéroport et empêcher Hermione de partir et donc de l'abandonner. Il savait intérieurement que ce projet était fou mais dans l'état dans lequel il était rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Cette idée fixe qu'il avait était maintenant sa seule raison de vivre. Car s'il échouait, Hermione serait perdue pour toujours, et cela il ne le supporterait pas.  
Il se rendit directement vers le bureau d'accueil, se présenta et dit avec un regard menaçant qu'il était très important qu'il puisse parler au ministre lui-même. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.  
C'était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvée.

Bien sûr la petite hôtesse impressionnée par la carrure de son interlocuteur et par sa renommée ne se le fit pas répéter. Elle se leva prestement et courut vers les ascenseurs. Quand Ron y fut à son tour elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard inquiet où l'excitation était palpable.  
« Monsieur Weasley, c'est pour une mission qu'il faut que vous voyiez le ministre ? Il est arrivé quelque chose d'important ?  
\- Eh bien… C'est confidentiel. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ce genre de questions ! »  
Ron trouvait qu'il mentait très mal. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Sachant qu'il fausserait compagnie à l'hôtesse bien vite, il espéra qu'elle ne lui en demanderait pas plus.  
Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris. Avec un air entendu elle reprit un posture très sérieuse, se croyant sûrement lors d'un de ces moments où le pays subissait une grave crise et où il fallait qu'elle se montre digne. La pauvre enfant se voyait déjà héroïne d'un film. Cependant ses rêves furent brutalement ramenés à la réalité quand un bip se fit entendre et que les portes s'ouvrirent.  
Ron laissa la jeune fille sortir en premier et fit mine de la suivre. Il fallait qu'il redescende de deux étages. Après que l'hôtesse lui eut tourné le dos il appuya sur les boutons en priant pour que les portes se referment vite. Ce qu'elles firent avec un bruit strident qui fit se retourner la fille au regard incrédule. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qui venait de se passer.

Ron sortit de l'ascenseur et dévala la volée de marches qui le séparait de la Salle du Temps. Du temps justement il n'en aurait probablement pas beaucoup si la jeune hôtesse était assez intelligente pour prévenir la sécurité de son intrusion. Le jeune homme courut dans le couloir sombre et désert à cette heure et s'arrêta devant une porte bleue foncée.  
Il savait que cette porte était celle de la salle qu'il cherchait, il y était déjà venu avec le ministre de la magie quand la guerre fut finie. Ce dernier en effet tentait par tous les moyens de recruter notre trio d'or dans son Ministère. Il vanta alors tous les beaux métiers qui s'offraient à eux et toutes ces possibilités. Parmi celles-ci il y avait celle de surveiller la Salle du Temps qui était un espace hautement précieux car dangereux.  
Un garde en effet était posté devant, l'œil attentif. Inspirant profondément et serrant étroitement sa baguette cachée dans sa manche, Ron s'approcha du garde d'une démarche qu'il voulait sûre de lui.  
« Bonjour, je pense que vous savez qui je suis. Le ministre m'envoie chercher un… objet dans la Salle du Temps. »  
Le garde surpris le regarda d'un air suspicieux.  
« Excusez-moi jeune homme mais je ne peux laisser rentrer personne ici.  
\- Mais je suis Ron Weasley !  
\- Tant que vous n'avez pas un écrit prouvant vos dires je ne peux pas accéder à votre demande. »  
L'homme semblait gêné. D'un côté il avait ordre ne laisser passer personne sous aucun prétexte mais de l'autre Monsieur Weasley ne semblait pas être une menace.  
Ron hésitait, devait-il se servir de sa baguette pour immobiliser le garde ou alors tenter de le persuader ? Il opta pour la seconde proposition, ayant peur d'alerter le bâtiment entier par un duel.  
« Écoutez, je n'ai pas de papier mais c'est le ministre qui m'envoie. C'est pour une mission très importante, je ne peux pas vous en parler.  
\- Monsieur j'aimerais vraiment vous aider, mais vous ne travaillez pas ici alors vous n'avez pas officiellement le droit d'être ici. »  
Ron sentit une brèche s'ouvrir et s'y engouffra :  
« Vous croyez que je serais arrivé jusqu'ici si je n'avais pas l'aval du ministre ? Vous pensez que je connaîtrais l'existence de cette pièce si ce n'était pas lui qui m'envoyait ? »  
L'homme était de plus en plus hésitant. Ron Weasley était un héros de guerre, c'était un homme de confiance. Il décida donc de le laisser entrer.  
« Allez-y je resterai dehors. »  
Ron dissimula un soupir de soulagement.  
« Merci. »

Cependant un autre problème s'opposa au jeune homme une fois qu'il eut franchi le pas de la porte : comment revenir deux ans en arrière ?  
Il décida d'inspecter tous les objets qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il tomba sur un collier du même genre que celui qu'Hermione avait eu en troisième année. Cependant cela ne pouvait pas l'aider, le collier ne permettait de remonter le temps que pour quelques heures. Il se pencha ensuite sur un globe verdâtre d'aspect peu engageant. Une étiquette était posée à côté de l'objet : elle mentionnait que celui qui le tiendrait dans sa main pourrait voir un extrait de son futur. Cela ne l'intéressait pas.  
La salle était pleine d'objets de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs dont seulement un quart portait une étiquette indiquant sa fonction. Ron commençait à désespérer quand il entendit un bruit sourd suivi d'une voix perçante : « Ron Weasley a pénétré dans le bâtiment, il faut absolument le retrouver ! »  
L'hôtesse avait dû donner l'alerte. Ron se dépêcha de verrouiller la porte et de placer une table derrière elle. Il n'avait maintenant que peu de temps devant lui. Il entendit le garde s'exclamer de surprise et assurer que Ron se trouvait dans la Salle du Temps. Il vit la poignée se tourner à plusieurs reprises et le chambranle de la porte bouger. Les deux hommes derrière devaient tenter d'ouvrir la porte avec des sorts.

Ron inspira longuement et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans un geste désespéré il lança un regard à la pièce espérant qu'elle lui donnerait la réponse à ses attentes.  
Soudain un objet brillant attira son attention, il courut et attrapa une fiole où il était écrit que celui qui aurait la volonté nécessaire pour affronter les conséquences de ses actes pourrait aller là où il le voudrait.  
Assumer les conséquences... Ron était perdu, devait-il boire cette fiole ou non ? Bien sûr il était prêt à tout pour se sortir de cet enfer, mais n'allait-il pas provoquer des événements bien plus graves en buvant cette potion ? Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.  
La porte allait bientôt céder, il devait prendre une décision.  
Ron ferma les yeux et visualisa le sourire d'Hermione dans sa tête. D'un trait il avala la potion au moment même où les deux gardes ouvrirent la porte.  
Un tourbillon puissant emporta Ron. Le souffle était si fort qu'il devait fermer les yeux. Il se focalisa sur un moment précis dans sa tête en espérant ne pas s'être trompé. Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, le décor précédent fit peu à peu place à un sol en marbre et à de grandes baies vitrées. Ron n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il prit une grande inspiration voulant remplir ses poumons, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul.  
Une main s'était posée sur son épaule et une voix inquiète lui demandait s'il allait bien.  
Lentement Ron ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Ce qu'il vit l'aurait presque fait pleurer de joie. Un sourire hésitant, des boucles rebelles et d'immenses yeux marron. Sans savoir comment, il avait réussi. Là debout devant lui se tenait l'objet de toutes ses passions.  
À moitié fou de joie, Ron se mit à rire. Il prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes et lui sourit.  
La jeune femme quant à elle était perplexe. Elle se demandait si son ami n'était pas en train de se sentir mal.  
« Tu te sens bien Ron ?  
\- Oui, je me sens très bien. Même mieux que bien ! Je… »  
Ron soupira : par où commencer ? C'était le moment de sa grande déclaration et Merlin savait qu'il l'appréhendait ! Prenant son courage à deux mains il leva les yeux vers Hermione de plus en plus perdue et les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes.  
« Ne pars pas ! »  
Hermione ne comprenait pas.  
« Ron, non je…  
\- Attends laisse-moi parler, lui demanda-t-il. Je sais que cela va te paraître incongru et soudain, mais je t'en prie, ne pars pas. J'aurais dû te dire tout ça bien avant, depuis… des années. Je tiens vraiment à toi. Je ne veux pas être ton ami ! Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme le frère de Ginny ou l'ami fidèle avec qui tu as fait ta scolarité. Je veux tellement plus que ça. Tu comptes tellement pour moi. Je sais… »  
L'émotion enrouait le voix de Ron et Hermione sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Tout doucement une larme silencieuse et joyeuse traça son chemin sur la joue rosie de la jeune fille.  
« Je sais que si tu pars maintenant je vais te perdre. »  
Il vit Hermione ébaucher un mouvement de dénégation et reprit :  
« Non ne dis pas le contraire je le sais. Si tu pars maintenant tu vas découvrir que je ne suis qu'un idiot de ne pas t'avoir retenue et il n'en est pas question ! Tu vas rencontrer un hidalgo américain avec un sourire freedent, pas question ! Si tu pars, moi, je vais dépérir. »  
Un sourire heureux gagna le jeune homme. Lentement il se rapprocha d'elle et murmura contre son oreille :  
« Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie ! Je… je t'aime ! »  
Tout aussi lentement il se détacha d'elle pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.  
Hermione ne savait pas comment réagir, elle avait attendu ses mots depuis… depuis le tout premier jour en fait. Elle n'osait pas rompre cet instant magique par des mots. Elle décida de suivre son instinct et de l'embrasser.  
Ron fut surpris par cette initiative mais surtout enchanté. Les mots viendraient après, car une chose était sûre : Hermione ne partirait plus.

Le temps est un bien précieux, il est immuable et transformateur. Mais celui qui sait s'en rendre maître peut changer tellement de choses. Hermione sans Ron c'est un ciel sans étoiles. Quand le destin a choisi de réunir deux âmes, il ne laissera rien entraver ses désirs, même pas le temps. S'il est une chose qui est plus forte que tout c'est bien l'amour. Qu'il dure trois ans ou cinquante. Le plus fugace frémissement d'émotion vaut qu'on se batte pour le ressentir. Et cela notre protagoniste l'avais bien compris. Le temps d'un sourire tout était dit.


End file.
